


The Danger

by ammcj062



Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BAMF Rodney McKay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammcj062/pseuds/ammcj062
Summary: Fill for prompt: Stargate Atlantis, Rodney McKay, “I am not in danger, I am the danger.” (Breaking Bad)





	The Danger

You're sat opposite the scientist, the soldier seated open legged on the steps in front of you. Your back is to the entrance so you cannot see if your people are coming to rescue you or not. That thought had terrified you an hour ago, but without the energy to sustain such a state you've fallen into a bleak sort of anxiety instead. Occasionally the crash of rubble or the sharp crack of the enemy's weapon will thread its way through the debris to your ears. Mostly it's quiet behind you. 

In front of you the scientist alternately mutters to himself and shouts poisonously in terminology you don't understand: capacitors, transistors, the crystal array. The soldier watches the doorway mostly, glancing occasionally back to engage the scientist -- McKay -- by being in turns scathingly harsh and recklessly optimistic. 

"Alright. Sheppard!" The scientist snaps and points. "There."

"Wait!" You call -- or rather, you break. Your will to live outweighs your loyalty, and you will not die beneath a pile of rubble with no one to take your body home. "You cannot turn it on."

They ignore him, the soldier positioning himself opposite the scientist. "On my mark, think as hard as you can."

You thrash in your bonds but the soldier doesn't bother stopping you. Whatever they've been trying to do, they believe they'll achieve it shortly. "We've had experts from all corners of the galaxy here to look at the device. It cannot be fixed! It will destroy this room and bury us alive!" 

Frustrated, you kick at the metal panel behind you. The nails on the heel of your boot make contact with a satisfying noise. "You cannot do this! We are all in danger!"

They turn to look at you with identical looks of incomprehension.

"You idiot," the scientist tells you, "I am not in danger." He flips a switch and the lights on the consoles begin to throb, forcing you to avert your eyes as if you were trying to look past the noon sun. "I _am_ the danger." 

He nods to the soldier, his mark.


End file.
